1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus supporting mechanism which is disposed at a bottom of an apparatus movable on an installation plane for supporting the apparatus when the apparatus is installed. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a movable sheet feeding apparatus provided with the apparatus supporting mechanism and an image forming apparatus provided with the sheet feeding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The processing speed of image forming apparatuses such as printers or a copying machines has increased in recent years. A sheet feeding apparatus for supplying a sheet to the image forming apparatus tends to gradually increase a sheet stacking capacity. Such a sheet feeding apparatus of a large capacity is used in a state in which the image forming apparatus is mounted thereon, and therefore, a weight and an outer dimension are liable to become larger in use.
Sheet feeding apparatus having a large capacity is normally provided with casters including a pivotal fixing portion rotatably having wheels at the bottom thereof for the purpose of easy movement or installation. Moreover, the sheet feeding apparatus mostly includes a locking mechanism for locking the rotation of the wheels in the caster, or an adjusting mechanism with respect to an apparatus installation plane at the bottom of the apparatus, in order to prevent any movement of the apparatus in the case where an external force is exerted on the apparatus by an operator.
In the case of a heavy apparatus or an apparatus having a high center of gravity and having an adjusting mechanism with respect to the apparatus installation plane at the bottom of the apparatus, the adjusting mechanism may have to project outward from the outline of the apparatus in order to secure stability. In such a case, when the apparatus passes, for example, a step during its movement, there may occur an inconvenience that the adjusting mechanism projecting outward of the apparatus collides against the step. Also, package material for shipping the apparatus requires a larger size because of the outward projection of the adjusting mechanism, thereby increasing cost and reducing distribution efficiency.
A method for solving the above-described problems is exemplified by an apparatus to which an adjusting mechanism is detachably attached, or by an apparatus on or to which an adjusting mechanism is disposed in such a manner as to freely slide outward or be fixed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-236670).
However, in the prior art provided with the adjusting mechanism detachably attached to an apparatus body, as described above, a person who installs the apparatus needs to install the apparatus on a floor by rotating adjuster screws fitted at several points many times, thereby degrading workability. Moreover, when the apparatus is moved without detaching an adjuster unintentionally in the case where the apparatus is moved again by the casters after the apparatus is installed, the adjuster possibly collides against a step or other obstacle.